Ellethwen
Ellethwen (last name unknown) is an elf associated with the rebel lodge at Lletya. She was born in the third age, and is a rebelling member of the Iorwerth clan. She has no known occupation. Physical Apperance Ellethwen is relatively tall, being an elf, and has the long, pointed ears of her race. Other than this, not much is remarkable about her appearance. Those who have seen her have either joined her or died. Clothing and Armor Ellethwen boasts Crystal armour like none other seen before. Her suit is translucent, aiding her work. Weapons She boasts a Crystal Sword crafted by a Northern Elf, whom she has previously slain. Otherwise, she has no special equipment. Powers or Abilities Ellethwen has Will on her side. Like most elves who decide learning modern human magic is worth their time, she can use the power of runic magic to deliver blows. However, she is giften in this section and is able to use it to the extent of conjuring illusion or even (dare she) raise the dead. History Ellethwen was relatively unknown in the first few thousand years of her life. She laid low, knowing her capability but controlling it. She secretly plotted against the Ardougnian people, and everything further east. As time went by, she recruited those likeminded and created a small band of them. When King Tyras came to Lletya, she was skeptical of his intentions. She planned to play along with it, and when the oppurtunity came she would seize it and overthrow both Tyras and his brother from the Throne of Ardougne, before continuing further... Ellethwen was born very early in the Third Age. Not much is know of her childhood, though it is thought that her family lived in poverty, and that the death of her father is the cause of her evil mind, like a lever that was waiting to be pulled. From this point, until the early Fourth Age, she remained unseen to all but her allies, and those she killed. In the Year 269, her allies grew greater in number, and Lord Iorwerth was appointed to be the leader. This angered Ellethwen. She held her field however, and kept her position in the Iorwerth Clan, whilst secretly plotting against them. She had a large influend in Iorwerth's goals, and used this to her advantage. She persuaded Lord Iorwerth to lead the attack on Prifddinas. During this time, she slipped out and gathered her fellow Lletyans and told them her plan. Her next sighting was in the early Fifth Age, when Tyras entered Tirranwn. Ellethwen joined his ranks after learning about the upcoming plan to attack Camelot, secretly plotting to overthrow Tyras at the last second and bringing the attack back on his brother, the King of Ardougne. In theory, this would put her in a driving seat to conquer the rest of Gielinor. Alas, an unknowing adventurer gained help from the Iorwerth Clan to slay Tyras, once again throwing her into hiding. Ellethwen was last seen in the Marshes south of Canifis, in the Far East. It is thought that Drakan and the city of Meiyerditch is her next goal. Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Female